Manufactured or cultured stone products have gained popularity in the housing industry because of their light weight, variety of style options, ease of installation and relatively inexpensive cost. In general, manufactured stones are produced using specialized dyed concrete. The color of the stones may be varied to provide a variety of style options to consumers. During manufacturing, partially cured stone products are removed from molds and stacked into ovens for further curing. More specifically, de-molded stones are loaded onto wooden pallets, the wooden pallets are loaded onto skids, and the skids are loaded into the ovens. After further curing, the stones are then removed from the ovens and pallets, and packaged for shipping. The time and labor necessary to load the stones onto drying racks, unload the stones and package the stones for shipping is costly. Additionally, if the stones are packaged for shipping before being fully cured, condensation may appear on the surface of the stones, thereby affecting the color of the products and creating unsightly staining.